dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Son Gokū
Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Do przerobienia to główny bohater Smoczej Historii, Saiyanin wychowany na Ziemi i przywódca Wojowników Z. Historia i koncept Początkowo parodiował Sūn Wùkōnga, bohatera chińskiej legendy Podróż na Zachód. Opowiada ona dzieje małpiego króla, Sūn Wùkōnga (Son Gokū w japońskim tłumaczeniu, stąd „Gokū” w „Dragon Ballu” nosi takie imię), szukającego siedmiu perłowych kul (w DB smocze kule), które są strzeżone przez smoka (w DB [[Shen Lóng) na Zachodzie. W czasie wędrówki, Wùkōng używa „magicznego kija” i „latającej chmurki”, przedmiotów podobnych do Nyoi-bō i Kinto, posiadanych przez dragonballowego Gokū. Pierwszy conceptart Goku.jpg|Pierwszy projekt Gokū Sūn Wùkōng i Son Gokū - porównanie.gif|Sūn Wùkōng i Son Gokū - porównanie autora Smocze Kule Akiry Toriyamy początkowo były tylko parodią chińskich wierzeń, lecz w miarę tworzenia, Toriyama zrezygnował ze ścisłego nawiązania. Położył wtedy nacisk na sztuki walki oraz przygody. Przed Dragon Ball Uznany za wojownika niższej kategorii Gokū, wtedy jeszcze KakarottoSaiyańskie imię nadane na Vegecie., będąc jeszcze niemowlęciem, został wysłany na Ziemię w celu jej podbicia. Gdy wylądował, znalazł go stary pustelnik Son Gohan, który postanowił adoptować chłopca i nadał mu imię Gokū. Dzieciak był nadpobudliwy i niezwykle złośliwy, jednak pewnego dnia, w trakcie wycieczki, spadł do głębokiego wąwozu i mocno uderzył się w głowę. Cudem przeżył i od tego momentu zmienił się nie do poznania. Stał się miły i potulny, jednocześnie dostał amnezji, tracąc wspomnienia o swoim pochodzeniu i misji. Dziadek Gohan dobrze opiekował się Sonem i nauczył go podstaw sztuk walki, m.in. Kung-fu. Gohan odkrył, że pod wpływem spojrzenia na Księżyc w pełni jego podopieczny zmienia się w straszliwego potwora, Ôzaru. Zabronił więc chłopcu wychodzić z domu podczas pełni. Pewnej nocy, gdy Księżyc świecił w całej okazałości, Gokū, zapominając o przestrogach dziadka, nie mogąc spać, wyszedł z domu się wysikać. Chłopiec spojrzał na rozpromienione przez naturalnego satelitę niebo, co sprawiło, że zmienił się w wielką małpę. Son Gohan próbował powstrzymać swego przyszywanego wnuka, jednak nieopanowana furia i przerażająca moc młodego Saiyanina, będącego w tej formie, była ponad jego siły. Gohan zginął, a jedyną pamiątką po nim była Sì Xīng Qiú - czterogwiazdkowa smocza kula. Dragon Ball Pilaf Saga thumb|246px|Gokū trzyma [[Smocze Kule#Smocze Kule|Sì Xīng Qiú - film kinowy DB: Legenda o Shen Lóngu]] Poznajemy Gokū w momencie, kiedy chłopiec ma 12 lat, sam natomiast żyje w przeświadczeniu, iż ma lat 14 (co w późniejszej części historii tłumaczy niedouczeniem, bo myślał, iż po 11 jest 14). Gokū spotyka w okolicy swojego domu zbudowanego w Górach Paozu Bulmę, która przy pomocy smoczego radaru poszukuje magicznego cudu, jakim są smocze kule. Dziewczyna przekonuje naszego bohatera, aby ten porzucił samotne życie w buszu i wybrał się w poszukiwania wraz z nią. Śladem smoczych kul napotykają na i zaprzyjaźniają się z kolejnymi postaciami: *Umigame - zabłąkanym na lądzie żółwiem morskim; *Mutenem Rōshi - przyjacielem Żółwia Morskiego, mistrzem sztuk walki, mędrzec za pomoc żółwiowi daje Gokū Chmurkę Kinto; *Wūlóngiem - zboczonym prosiakiem, Son i Bulma poznają go w wiosce, z której porywał dziewczyny; *Yamchą - pustynnym rozbójnikiem i jego wiernym towarzyszem kotem Pūarem, którzy żyją z rabowania innych; *Gyū Maō - słynnym mistrzem sztuk walki i okrutnikiem, uczniem Mutena Rōshi; *Chichi, córką Gyū Maō, przyszłą żoną Gokū To tutaj Gokū poznaje pierwszych wrogów Pilafa i jego sługi: Shū i Mai, którzy także trwają w poszukiwaniach smoczych kul. Kradną oni Sonowi i Bulmie ich kule, a bohaterów więżą w swoim zamku. Pilaf wzywa Shen Lónga, ale dzięki temu, że Son drąży dziurę w ich celi, życzenie wypowiada Wūlóng, zostaje ono spełnione, Shen Lóng odchodzi. Wściekły Pilaf, nie zostawszy panem świata, więzi grupę przyjaciół w lochu o szklanym suficie i metalowych ścianach, aby w południe upiekli się w niej jak w piekarniku. Kiedy nadzieja już gaśnie, Gokū spogląda na pełnię Księżyca i dzieje się coś, czego nikt nie przewidział. Saiyanin zamienia się w ogromną małpę, Ôzaru. Więzienie wraz z zamkiem zostają zniszczone i wszyscy są wolni. Yamcha z pomocą Pūra odcina ogon potwora i chłopiec powraca do pierwotnej postaci. Następnego dnia Gokū decyduje, że uda się na trening do Żółwiego Pustelnika. Tenka-ichi Budōkai Saga thumb|right|Mały Son na [[Tenka-ichi Budōkai#Tenka-ichi_Budōkai_22|Tenka-ichi Budōkai #22 - podziwia ogromną widownię]] thumb|left|194px|Gokū i Kulilin na TB#22Son Gokū dociera na małą wyspę do Kame House- domu Mutena Rōshi, jego przyszłego mistrza. Pojawia się tam nieznana mu postać- Kulilin. Mistrz, jako przepustki do treningu, żąda sprowadzenia pichi-pichi girl, chłopcy po dłuższych poszukiwaniach znajdują piękną przyszłą współlokatorkę o imieniu Lunch. Pustelnik mianuje małych swoimi oficjalnymi uczniami. Aby trening mógł się rozpocząć wszyscy muszą przenieść się na o wiele większą wyspę. Z początku trening wydaje się przerastać młodych wojowników, ale po czasie są w stanie wziąć udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 21. Na turnieju nasz bohater spotyka starych znajomych - Bulmę, Wūlónga, Yamchę, Pūara. Son bez problemów przechodzi walki eliminacyjne. W walkach finałowych mierzy się kolejno z Guillainem, Namem i w końcu z Jackie Chunem, przebranym Mutenem Rōshi. Tę walkę przegrywa. Red Ribbon Gun Saga Silver Taisa Saga Po turnieju Son Gokū pragnie odnaleźć kulę dziadka. W trakcie poszukiwań natrafia na Pilafa, Shū i Mai, którzy posiadają jedną z kul. Okazuje się ze nie tylko oni pragną zebrać Smocze Kule. Okrutna Armia Red Ribbon depcze im po piętach. Son po pokonaniu Pułkownika Silvera i odebraniu jego kuli Liù Xīng Qiú wyrusza na północ, lecąc za kolejnym sygnałem Smoczego Radaru w samolocie pilotowanym przez robota. White Shōgun Saga Gokū uległ wypadkowi lotniczemu. Znajduje go mała Snow, dziewczynka mieszkająca w pobliskiej wiosce. Mała zanosi naszego bohatera do domu, aby ten odzyskał siły. W domu razem z mamą opowiadają mu o rozbojach w okolicy i porwaniu przez Armię Red Ribbon sołtysa wioski. Son pragnie uratować zakładnika i wyzwolić okoliczną ludność z opresji. Aby tego dokonać musi pokonać przeciwników na każdym z pięter Wieży Muskułów. Mały Saiyanin powala Sierżanta Metallica, Ninję Purpurowego, Būyona i Generała White'a. W trakcie walk poznaje nowego przyjaciela, #8, którego nazywa Ósemkiem. Ten ostatni, po zburzeniu wieży zdradza, że posiada Èr Xīng Qiú, niestety nie jest to kula dziadka Sona, Sì Xīng Qiú. Blue Shogun Saga Następnie Son trafia do Capsule Corporation, domu Bulmy. Prosi dziewczynę, aby naprawiła Smoczy Radar, który uległ zniszczeniu w trakcie walk. Bulma znudzona szkołą decyduje się na podróż z Gokū. Kolejna kula znajduje się na dnie oceanu i przyjaciele zmuszeni obrotem wypadków wybierają się do Mutena Rōshi, aby pożyczyć mini-łódź podwodną. Do drużyny dołącza Kulilin. Tropem kuli Son i reszta, ścigani przez oddział Generała Blue, trafiają do podwodnej jaskini piratów. Po wielu zmaganiach mały wojownik pokonuje wroga i po odnalezieniu kuli, wraz z przyjaciółmi wypływa na ląd. Niestety ocalały Blue podstępem kradnie wszystkie Smocze Kule i ucieka. Gokū rusza w pościg za nim. Generał rozbija się w nieznanym nikomu Pingwinkowie. Son poznaje tam Aralę Norimaki, która pomaga mu pokonać Generała Blue. Odważny malec odlatuje w stronę kolejnej Smoczej Kuli. Red Sōsui Saga Następna sfera znajduje się na Świętej Ziemi Karin, gdzie malec natrafia na Pułkownika Yellow. Po szybkim tryumfie Son zauważa, że strażnik świętej ziemi, Indianin Bora trzyma Si Xing Qiu, kulę jego dziadka. Indianin w podzięce za uratowanie syna, daje małemu wojownikowi ową kulę. Nagle zjawia się Tao Pie Pie, płatny zabójca wynajęty przez Armię Red Ribbon. Zabija Borę, pokonuje Gokū i kradnie jego plecak, w którym Saiyanin przechowywał kule. Wojownik uchronił się przed niszczycielskim Dodon-Pa dzięki kuli dziadka ukrytej pod ubraniem. Bohater chcąc odebrać skradzione sfery i pomścić nowego przyjaciela wspina się na Świętą Wieżę Karin, tam spotyka kociego pustelnika Karina, u którego odbywa specjalny trening. Po zaledwie trzech dniach Saiyanin schodzi z wieży i ostatecznie pokonuje Tao Pie Pie, po czym zmierza w kierunku dwóch kul, ulokowanych w kwaterze głównej Red Ribbon. Tam likwiduje całą armię i zdobywa kule, mając ich łącznie sześć. Uranai Baba Saga thumb|120px|left|Młody Son w garniturze thumb|120px|right|Protagonista kontra zamaskowany [[Son Gohan (dziadek)|Gohan]] Nasz bohater nie może zlokalizować ostatniej brakującej kuli, więc prosi wróżkę Uranai Babę, by za pomocą jej kryształowej kuli wskazała położenie zguby. Uranai Baba za swoje usługi każe sobie słono płacić, jako że Son niema pieniędzy wybiera drugi sposób „zasłużenia na wróżenie”. thumb|120px|right|Gokū tuż przed pierwszym starciem z [[Piccolo Daimaō]]Musi, wraz z przyjaciółmi, pokonać pięciu szczególnych wojowników. Ostatnim z nich jest Son Gohan, zmarły dziadek Saiyanina. Son wygrywa decydujące starcie, po czym okazuje się że kulę ma Pilaf. Gokū odbiera mu ją. Następnie wraca do podnóża Świętej Wieży Karin i wskrzesza Borę za pomocą Shen Lónga. Po trzech latach zaciętego treningu bierze udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 22. W finałach pokonuje Panputto i Kulilina. Po zaciekłej walce, przez nieszczęśliwe zrządzenie losu, przegrywa z Tenshinhanem. Piccolo Daimaō Saga Po turnieju Kulilin zostaje zamordowany, a Son Gokū szuka jego zabójcy. thumb|left|117px|Gokū pokonując PiccoloZnalazł Tamburina, który okazał się być sprawcą. Po ciężkiej walce napotyka na Piccolo Daimaō, który zlecił to zabójstwo. Pokonuje Son Gokū, a ten musi ponownie udać się na trening. Po wypiciu Świętej Wody natrafia na walkę Tenshihana z Drumem. Pomaga Tenshihanowi i walczy z Piccolo Daimaō, po ciężkim pojedynku wygrywa uśmiercając Nameczanina. Zielony w ostatniej chwili wypluwa jajo, by jego potomek zemścił się na Sonie. Bierze Trening u Ziemskiego Boga. Tam dowiaduje się o pochodzeniu Smoczych Kul i Piccolo Daimaō i istnieniu jego reinkarnacji- zagrożeniu świata. Piccolo Daimaō Junior Saga Po ciężkim treningu bierze udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 23. Spotyka tam wszystkich przyjaciół: Bulmę, Oolonga, Pūuaru]], Yamchę, Mutena Rōshi, Lunch, Tenshinhana, Chiaotzu i Kulilina. Wszyscy z radością witają wyrośniętego Gokū. Następnego dnia przyjaciele przystępują do eliminacji. Wojownik gładko przez nie przechodzi. W ćwierćfinałowej walce wygrywa z Chichi, z którą po zwycięstwie zaręcza się. Półfinałową walkę toczy z Tenshinhanem - wygrywa. Walkę finałową z Piccolo Daimaō Juniorem, który chce pomścić ojca i zawładnąć światem. Son z wielkim trudem rozkłada przeciwnika na łopatki, po czym daje mu Senzu. Świat znów jest bezpieczny. Kekkonshiki Saga thumb|left|172px|Gokū, Chichi i Gohan niedaleko paleniskathumb|128px|Gokū po ślubie z ChichiSon Gokū i Chichi mają się pobrać i w tym celu wyruszają do pałacu Gyū Maō. Na miejscu okazuje się, że zamek płonie. Zakochani postanawiają zdobyć specjalny Wachlarz Bashō. Po wielu przygodach udaje im się lecz to nie pomaga w ugaszeniu ognia. Okazuje się, że za pożar odpowiada dziura w Świętym Palenisku bogini Anin. Zasklepiają dziurę i seria Dragon Ball kończy się ślubem Gokū i Chichi. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga thumb|left|Son zakłada swojemu bratu, Raditzowi, [[Podwójny Nelson|Nelsona]] Mija pięć lat od walki z Piccolo Juniorem. Son Gokū ma już syna o imieniu Son Gohan. Gokū, odnalazłszy zagubionego w lesie synka, udaje się wraz z nim w podróż do chaty Żółwiego Pustelnika. Na miejscu spotyka się z przyjaciółmi. Mityng zostaje przerwany przez niespodziewaną wizytę kosmity, Raditza. Ów przybysz okazuje się być przedstawicielem rasy Saiyan, a także starszym bratem Gokū. Raditz wyjaśnia Sonowi tajemnicę jego pochodzenia i misji oraz, że jego prawdziwe imię to Kakarotto. Namawia Son Gokū, by się do niego przyłączył i dopełnił jego saiyański oddział, lecz ten odmawia. Zły brat porywa Son Gohana, grożąc, że jeśli Gokū w ciągu nastthumb|lef|tSon używa [[Kaiô-kena, techniki Kaiô]]ępnej godziny nie zabije stu Ziemian w dowód tego, że gotów jest dołączyć do brata, to jego potomek zginie. Bohater długo nie czekając, zawiera sojusz z Piccolo Jr. i lecą odbić Gohana. Mimo iż Son walczył w towarzystwie Piccolo, Raditz wciąż miał sporą przewagę. Gdy „Saiyanin z Ziemi” odniósł kilka poważnych ran, jego syn, Son Gohan, więziony w kapsule kosmicznej wpadł w furię i na chwilę zwiększył moc, osiągając siłę większą niż Raditz. Zaatakował złego stryja i tym samym dał szansę Gokū, który błyskawicznie założył mu Nelsona. Son postanowił, że się poświęci dla dobra sprawy i nakazał Piccolo, aby wystrzelił Makankōsappō w nich obu. Tak też się dzieje. Gokū przed śmiercią dowiaduje się od konającego brata, że za rok przy będzie jeszcze dwóch, silniejszych Saiyan.thumb|left|125px|Gokū po pokonaniu Nappy Gokū przenosi się do Zaświatów, za sprawą Ziemskiego Boga, będąc bohaterem, który nie wahał się poświęcić życia dla innych, zachowuje ciało. Son nie trafia ani do Raju ani do Piekła. Podczas „sąd duszy” Bóg Ziemi uprasza Enmę Daiō, aby przyzwolił na spotkanie z wielkim Północnym Kaiô. Son uzyskawszy zgodę, rusza Drogą Węża, specjalnym szlakiem łączącym Zaświaty za Światem Północnego Kaiô. Zwabiony, trafia do ogromnego pałacu, w którym spotyka Wężową Księżniczkę. Zła pani domu pragnie uwieźć Saiyanina. Gdy jej zaloty pełzną na niczym, transformuje się w ogromnego węża i próbuje pożreć Gokū. Podczas podróży Saiyanin zasypia na czyściarze, sprzątającej ścieżkę. Śpiąc, spada z drogi i ląduje w Piekle, gdzie spotyka dwóch Oni, Goza i Meza. Znalazłszy wyjście, wraca na drogę, uprzednio kradnąthumb|165px|Gokū kontra Vegetac regenerujący siły Owoc Enmy DaiōZarówno przygoda z księżniczką, jak i ta w Piekle, to treści nie występujące w mandze, a fillery, stworzone na potrzeby anime.. Dotarłszy na miejsce, rozpoczyna trening u Kaiô. Tam zdobywa nowe zdolności i pozyskuje o wiele potężniejszą siłę. Po ukończeniu szkolenia zostaje wskrzeszony przez Shen Lónga i rusza na Ziemię. Przybywa za późno. Jeden z Saiyan, Nappa, zdąża zabić Chiaotzu, Yamchę, Tenshihana i Piccolo. Son Gokū po krótkiej walce pokonuje zabójcę przyjaciół, a potem stacza pojedynek z Vegetą. Książę Saiyan okazuje się być twardym orzechem do zgryzienia, jednak przy pomocy Son Gohana (który przemienia się w Ôzaru i mocno osłabia przeciwnika), Kulilina i Yajirobē, udaje mu się zwyciężyć wroga. Po całej walce Vegeta nie ma sił się dalej bronić. Kulilin chce go zabić, ale Son prosi przyjaciela, aby ten darował życie złemu najeźdźcy. Freezer Saga Namek Saga thumb|left Piccolo Jr zginął w walce, co spowodowało, że Bóg również. A Smocze Kule po śmierci twórcy tracą moc. Aby wskrzesić przyjaciół, Gohan, Bulma i Kulilin muszą lecieć na Namek, ponieważ tam również istnieją Smocze Kule. Son Gokū nie może lecieć z nimi ze względu na to, że nadal leży w szpitalu po walce z Vegetą. Ginyū Tokusentai Saga Po około miesiącu wyrusza im na pomoc w specjalnej kapsule zbudowanej przez ojca Bulmy, Profesora Briefa. Przez całą drogę trenuje w owej kapsule, zwiększając siłę grawitacyjną coraz bardziej aż do stokrotnej. Gdy po tygodniu ląduje na Namek, staje do walki ze Specjalnym Oddziałem Ginyū. Pokonuje Recooma, Buttera, których później dobija Vegeta. W starciu z Ginyū sprawy się komplikują. Dowódca oddziału zamienia swoje ciało z ciałem Sona. Przed zamianą ciał Ginyū umyślnie doprowadza się do stanu krytycznego, robiąc sobie dziurę w klatce piersiowej - ma to upośledzić ruchy Gokū. Gdy kapitan pozyskawszy ciało, waczly z Vegetą i przegrywając, zamierza opanować ciało księcia, Gokū wchodzi w promień, a Ginyū odzyskuję ciało. Gokū udaremnia kapitanowi kolejną próbę pozyskania ciała Vegety - rzuca w promień żabą i Ginyū wchodzi w ciało płaza. Gokū prosi Vegetę, aby darował życie wrogowi, gdyż życie w ciele żaby jest dla niego wystarczającą karą. Vegeta zgadza się. Pobite przez Vegetę ciało Gokū musi się zregenerować, książę prowadzi Gokuū do statku Freezera, gdzie Son zasklepia rany w maszynie leczniczej. Osoroshii Freezer Saga Po regeneracji wraca na pole walki. Wtedy po raz pierwszy spotyka Freezera, który podówczas jest już w swojej ostatecznej formie. Imperator zabija Vegetę, który umierając, wyjawia Gokū, że to Freezer zniszczył ich rodzinną planetę Vegetę. Prosi go, że aby jako ostatni Saiyanin czystej krwi, wypełnił zemstę na Freezerze. thumb|left|210px|Super Saiyanin, Son Gokū Gokū grzebie Vegetę i staje do walki z Changelingiem. Rozpoczyna się walka. Gokū wielokrotnie stosuje swojego Kaiô-kena, jednak nadal nie może dorównać tyranowi. Uświadamia sobie, że może nie wygrać, więc postanawia użyć swojej najsilniejszej techniki. Zbiera ki z Namek oraz kilku pobliskich planet. Tworzy ogromną Genki-Damę i rzuca nią w Freezera w najbardziej odpowiednim momencie. Wszyscy zaczynają cieszyć się z wygranej, jednak okazuję się, że imperator przeżył atak. Kulilithumb|210px|Saiyanin próbuje uświadomić Freezera co do sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdujen ginie, przeszyty śmiercionośnym promieniem, a Gokū wpada w niesamowitą furię. Pod wpływem emocji przemienia się w Super Saiyannina. Toczy walkę z Freezerem. Podczas starcia wojownicy uszkadzają jądro Namek. Nie radzący sobie Freezer osiąga 100% mocy. Rzuca w Gokū Tsuibikienzan. Energetyczne tarcze wracają niczym bumerang i trafiają samego Changelinga. Konający tyran prosi, aby Son okazał litość i podarował mu odrobinę ki, która pozwoli na przetrwanie w próżni. Saiyanin zgadza się. Podstępny wróg gromadzi zyskaną ki i wystrzeliwuje ją w postaci kikōhy w kierunku dobroczyńcy. Son z łatwością odbija i wysyła imperatora w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Gokū w panice szuka drogi ucieczki z eksplodującej Namek. Próbuje odlecieć statkiem Freezera, lecz nie udaje mu się go uruchomić. W końcu odpala kapsułę jednego z członków Oddziału Ginyū i rusza w miejsce zapisane w komendach autopilota. Garlic Junior Saga Son bierze trening u Yardratian i poznaje tam nowa technikę - Teleportację. Następnie udaje się w podróż powrotną na Ziemię. Cell Saga Mirai no Trunks Saga Lądując na Ziemi spotyka Trunksa z przyszłości i dowiaduje się od niego, że za trzy lata androidy zaatakują Ziemię, a on sam nie będzie w stanie się z nimi zmierzyć gdyż zachoruje na wirusową infekcję serca i umrze. Młody przybysz z przyszłości daje naszemu bohaterowi lek, którego w tych czasach jeszcze nie wynaleziono, wyjaśnia wszystko przyjaciołom i rusza na trening. Trzy lata ćwiczy z Gohanem i Piccolo. Gdy nadchodzi dzień, w którym miały pojawić się androidy, wyrusza wraz z innymi w okolice wyspy 9 kilometrów na południowy zachód od Wschodniej Stolicy. Jinzōningen-tachi Saga thumb|left|200px|Męczony wirusem serca Androidy pojawiają się. Po przegranej Yamchy Son proponuje im walkę w ustronnym miejscu na pobliskiej wysepce, aby żaden cywil nie został ranny. Podczas walki wirus serca Gokū daje o sobie znać. Yamcha zabiera wyczerpanego Saiyanina do domu w Górach Paozu. Tam zażywa lekarstwo, które dał mu Trunks z przyszłości. Nadal jest osłabiony i niezdolny do walki. Kanzentai Cell Saga thumb|right|210px|[[Ultra Super Saiyanin|USSJ w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu]] Po wielu dniach odzyskuje siły. Okazuje się, że Ziemi nie zagrażają już androidy, a wiele potężniejsze zło, potwór z przyszłości, Cell. thumb|left|176px|Gokū i Gohan po treningu w Komnacie Ducha i CzasuWpada na pomysł, aby podjąć trening w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu. To specjalne pomieszczenie, pokój boskiego pałacu, stanowi inny wymiar, w którym 365 dni mija w 24 ziemskie godziny. Pierwsi na ćwiczenia idą Vegeta i Trunks z przyszłości. Podczas czekania Gokū i Gohan przypatrują się walce Piccolo z Cellem. Son powstrzymuje wtedy syna przed ingerencją. W momencie, gdy Cell zamierza unicestwić chroniącego androidy Tenshinhana, Gokū teleportuje się na pole bitwy i eskortuje stamtąd poturbowanych Piccolo i Tena, poprzysiągłszy Cellowi, że już niedługo się z nim zmierzy. Doczekawszy się, rozpoczyna ćwiczenia. Już w pierwszych tygodniach wewnątrz sali jego syn osiąga stadium SSJa, a on przewyższa ten poziom, opanowywując Ultra Super Saiyanina. Następnie Gokū odkrywa, że Gohan w krótkim czasie znacznie go przewyższył, lecz nie panuje jeszcze nad nabytą mocą. Odbywszy trening, Son dowiaduje się, że Cell organizuje turniej sztuk walki o nazwie Cell Game. Jako że po połączeniu Boga Ziemi i Piccolo smocze kule tracą moc, Son sprowadza Dendego, aby ten został nowym bogiem ziemi i przywrócił życie Shen Lóngowi. Na wszelki wypadek odszukuje kule. Cell Game Saga thumb|right Turniej się zaczyna. Son Gokū zacięcie walczy z Cellem. Walka wygląda na potyczkę równego z równym. Son stara się ze wszystkich sił. Dzięki sprytowi i koncentracji mocy, udaje mu się unicestwić połowę mutanta, zostawiając mu połowę ciała, fragment od pasa w dół. Cell się regeneruje i, jak każdy Saiyanin, potęguje swoją siłę. Ostatecznie Gokū wycofuje się i wystawia swojego syna, Gohana. Cell po długiej i ciężkiej walce ulega młodemu Półsaiyaninowi i grozi samozniszczeniem. Aby uratować niebieską planetę Son Gokū teleportuje się wraz z niszczejącym ciałem potwora w Zaświaty na planetę Północnego Kaiô i ginie od eksplozji. Wspiera duchowo syna, dopingując go, by zabił Cella, który, jak się okazało, przeżył autodestrukcję. Uspokojony zwycięstwem syna nad bestią, odpoczywa na drugim świecie. Majin Bū Saga Great Saiyaman Saga thumb|left|FSSJ w Piekle Kaiô zabiera Gokū na Planetę Dai Kaiô, gdzie podekscytowany Saiyanin ma spotkać nowych, silnych przeciwników. Poznaje Paikūhana, mistrza Zachodniej Galaktyki. Razem tłumią rebelię w Piekle. Son przybiera wtedy poziom FSSJ, gdyż nie zdążą osiągnąć SSJ, bo jego towarzysz sam rozprawia się z wrogami. Następnie Son bierze udział w tamtejszym turnieju sztuk walki zwanym Anoyo-ichi Budōkai, za zwycięstwo którego obiecany był specjalny trening Dai Kaiô. Zawody wygrywa, lecz na mocy decyzji nadrzędnego arbitra, Dai Kaiô zostaje zdyskwalifikowany za wyjście z maty, a ściślej, dotknięcie sufitu areny. Po jakimś czasie od zwycięstwa, Son oznajmia telepatycznie Gohanowi, Vegecie i Trunksowi, że na dobę wraca do świata żywych i weźmie udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai #25. Tenka-ichi Budōkai Saga Dzięki Uranai Babie powraca na jeden dzień na Ziemię, aby móc uczestniczyć w turnieju. Zaraz po przybyciu dowiaduje się, że ma drugiego syna, Son Gotena, bardzo się cieszy z tej nowiny. Dziecka nie poznał wcześniej, ponieważ Goten urodził się on po śmierci bohatera. Turniej się rozpoczyna, pierwsze walki mijają, w starciu Gohana z Kibito okazuje się, że zły czarnoksiężnik Babidi chce uwolnić okrutnego Majin Bū, by zawładnąć galaktyką. Kibito wraz z Wschodnim Kaiôshinem szukają kryjówki tegoż czarodzieja. Madōshi Babidi Saga Wojownicy Z opuszczają matę Tenka-ichi Budōkai i wyruszają za Yamu i Spopovitchem, którzy wracają do kryjówki Babidiego. Podczas poszukiwań Dabla, sługa czarnoksiężnika pozbawia życia Kibito oraz zamienia Piccolo Daimaō Junior|Piccolo]] i Kulilina w kamień, a reszta wchodzi na statek Babidiego, by zlikwidować Bū, który jest jeszcze uwięziony. Później Babidi przeciąga Vegetę na swoją stronę, a ten dzięki częściowemu opanowaniu uzyskuje moc SSJ2. Wraz Son Gokū również przemienionym w SSJ2 toczą długą i wyczerpującą walkę, w której raz lepszy jest Vegeta, a raz Gokū. Ostatecznie, usatysfakcjonowani, zaprzestają walki, chcąc unicestwić Majin Bū, do którego przebudzenia doprowadzili. Gdy okazuje się, że Son ma tylko jedną senzu, Vegeta obezwładnia go ciosem w tył głowy, chcąc fasolki dla siebie. Fusion Saga Po ciężkiej walce Saiyan, Majin Bū uwalnia się, a Son Gokū zostaje ogłuszony przez Vegetę ciosem w potylicę. Po odzyskaniu przytomności zaczyna trening nad techniką fuzii z Trunksem i z Son Gotenem. Po paru minutach widząc, jak thumb|left|151px|Gokū + Vegeta = VegettoBū zabija miliony ludzi celem znalezienia chłopców, leci z nim walczyć, przemienia się w SSJ3 i negocjuje 3 dni potrzebne na trening dla maluchów zanim Majin Bū zabije wszystkich Ziemian. Gdy kończy się „przepustka”, Son Gokū kończy walkę. Gdy wraca w zaświaty, okazuje się, że Son Gohan przeżył i teleportuje się na planetę Bogów. Tam spotyka Rō Dai Kaiôshina jedynego przetrwałego Kaiôshina swojej generacji, którego Gohan uwolnił z miecza, który oprócz podwyższenia mocy synowi, oddaje swe życie Son Gokū i daje mu w prezencie Kolczyki Potara. Potem Son wraca do walki i wraz z Vegetą używa kolczyków, by się scalić w Vegetto. Podczas walki zostaje wchłonięty, a dzięki temu scalenie się kończy. Wojownicy razem uwalniają wchłoniętych. Potem Bū niszczy Ziemię, a walka przeprowadza się na Planetę Bogów. Junsui Bū Saga Gokū i Vegeta toczą demonem szereg walką, co pewien czas wymieniając się nawzajem. Kiedy Gokū SSJ3 walczy z Bū,Vegeta uświadamia sobie, że zawszę był zazdrosny o Son Gokū i tylko się oszukiwał, myśląc, że jest od niego lepszy. Dokonuje wewnętrznego podsumowania, wzruszając się przy tym. Dostrzega, że zawsze Gokū próbował być przyjacielem Vegety, ale on tego nie akceptował, traktując go niczym wroga. Zauważa, że Son najpierw darował mu życie, a później poświęcił swoje, w jego obronie. Przypatrując się tej walce, książę akceptuje Gokū, jako najsilniejszą istotę na świecie i dopuszcza jego wyższość. Nazywa go również przyjacielem. Ostatecznie, opracowany przez Vegetę plan spuszczenia na Majin Bū Genki-Damy powodzi się. Gokū unicestwia bestię. Seria „Z” kończy się następnym opuszczeniem rodziny przez Gokū na kilka lat celem trenowania dobrej reinkarnacji Bū, którego imię brzmi Ūb. Natomiast w poprawionej wersji mangi, Gokū powierza Ūbowi rolę obrońcy Ziemi, a jako atrybuty odpowiedzialnej funkcji, jaka na niego nakłada, ofiarowywuje mu Kinto i Nyoi-bō. Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyanin, Son Goku. W tym filmie kinowym Son mierzy się ze Slugiem, Super Nameczaninem i prawdopodobnym bratem Katatsa i Najstarszego. Zły kosmita ciężko rani Gokū. Saiyanin pod wpływem złości osiąga poziom FSSJ. Mimo że transformacja nie trwafa długo, Son Gokū daje radę bardzo osłabić przeciwnika. Następnie Slug się powiększa i łapie Sona. Na polecenie Piccolo Gohan gwiżdże, czym wprawia Sluga w stan niemal paralityczny - mameczański słuch jest niezwykle wrażliwy, a zmysły olbrzymiego Nameczanina potęgują się wraz ze wzrostem ciała. Gokū leci wysoko w niebo i stamtąd wystrzeliwuje Genki Damę, która zabija Nameczanina. Dragon Ball Z Film Kinowy nr.5 Niewiarygodnie potężny kontra potężny. Akcja rozgrywa się już po zabiciu tyrana i dyktatora północnej galaktyki Freezera przez Goku.Trzeba także wźiąśćpod uwagę fakt że 5 film kinowy Dragon Ball Z jest pierwszym filmem w którym Goku używał Super Saiyanina.(W filmie 4 użył FSSJ i było to tylko chwilowe).Na Ziemii zjawia się nikomu wcześniej nieznany bra Freezera Cooler.Na niekożyść Goku był silniejszy niż Freezer.Mógł osiągnąć 5 formę,czego nie umiał i nie dał rady zrobić Freezer.Cooler nigdy nie powiedział że przyszedł pomścić brata,ponieważ mówił wszystkim że chodzi o chonor rodziny Changelingów.Po ciężkiej walce Sona z najeźdźcom,Cooler twoży wielką kulę Death Ball i rzuca ją w kierunku Ziemi.Sonowi udaje się ją odbić w przeciwną strone i wysłał Coolera na Słońce.Tam spalił się brat Freezera. Dragon Ball Z Film Kinowy nr.8 Brolly.Legendarny Super Saiyanin. Goku po raz pierwszy w tym Filmie widzimy jak czeka w kolejce z Chichi na spotkanie dyrektorem który wpuściłby Gohana do szkoły prywatnej.Kiedy miał już wejśćdo Biura nagle przeszkodził u Północny Kaio.Goku musiał się przetelepotrować na Planete Kaio.Na spotkaniu było bardzo nudno i był głodny.Kaio poczestował Goku rónymi potrawami a następnie opowirdział mu hiistorię o Legendarnym Super Saiyaninie który zniszcyl Południową Galaktykę.Goku przybył ta gdzie znajdował si jego syn.Na Nowej Planecię Vegecię.Gohan,Trunks oraz Kulilin byli tam z powodu pościgu za Vegetą który poszedł z tajemniczym i podejżanym Paragusem i jego synem Brollym.Byli oni Saiyaninami.Oszukali oni Vegetę że będzie on króle na Nowej Veegcię tylko poto aby zabić Księcie.KIedy Vegeta zorientował się o co codzi i że to Brolly jest Legendarnym Super Saiyaninem wpadł w traume i poprostu się poddał.To bylo do niego nie podobne ale on znał Historię o Legendarnym Super Saiyanie pojawiającym się raz na tysiąc lat.Partagus i Brolly tak nienawidzili Vegety ponieważ był on synem Króla Vegety.Ojciec Księcia Saiyan dowiedziawszy się że Brolly zaraz po urodzeniu posiadał moc większą niż 2000 roozkazał go zgładzić obawiając się o swuj tron.Wraz z synem iał zginąćtakże ojciec lecz dzięki bańce z KI Brolly'ego jednak przeżyli.Brolly kiedy jeszcze był w inkubatorze sąsiadował z Goku czyli Kakarottem.Mały Kakarotto tak płakał że nie dawał Brollyeu spokoju.Kiedy Brolly usłyszał głos dorosłego już Goku odrazu chciał go zabić.Najpieew zmienił się w SSJ a następnie w LSSJ.Walka trwała bardzo długo,lecz Goku poprosił wszystkich swoich przyjaciłół o energię dającą mu pokonanie Brollyego.Z początku Vegeta jako jedyny nie chciał teego uczynić.Brolly w międy czasie zabił swojego ojca Paragusa gdyż ten próbował uciec przed rozwścieczonym synem.Po ym zdażeniu Vegeta oddał moc Goku.Uśwadomił sobię że może nie przeżyć tej walki.Z mocą wszystkic wojowników Goku był w stanie pokonać Brollyego.Lecz nie na zawsze.Został on zamrożoy w Górze z której w późniejszym filmię kinowym Dragon Ball Z sięwydostaję. Dragon Ball Z Film Kinowy nr.10 Powrót Brolly'ego. Goku w Filmie z powrotem nie udzielał się zbytnio.Przyszedł jedynie na Ziemię aby pomuc swoim synom w staeciu z Brollym, w postaci Legendarnego Super Saiyanina.Na Ziemię powrócił dzięki Smoczym Kulom.Dodal on otuchy Gohanowi i Gotenowi.Kazał im się bardziej postarać.Następnie sam zmienił się w Super Saiyanina i wystrzelił Kamehame-Ha.Raze ze swoimi synami udało mu się pokonać Brollyego tym razem na zawsze.Po całym zdażeniu Goku powrucił w zaświaty kiedy jego synowie nawet nie zauważyli. Dragon Ball Z Film Kinowy nr.14 Bóg i Bóg.Bitwa Bogów. Dragon Ball Z film kinowy numer 13 jest najnowszym filmem z serii Z.Premiera zostala wydana 30 marca 2013 roku.Film rozgrywa się po pokonaniu Majina Bu przez Son Goku,ale przed trenowaniem Ub'a .Na Ziemie przybywa dwóch Bogów Beers i Whis .Beers był Bogiem zniszczenia.Chciał zniszczyć piękną planetę jaką jestZiemia.Oczywiście do walki z nim staneli Wojownicy Z .Niestety polegli.Gohan ,Goten ,Trunks i nawet Vegeta nie dali rady Beersowi.Goku przemienia się w Super Saiyanin Three ale i tak Beers pokonuję go jeddną ręką tak jak resztę wojowników.Goku i Przyjaciele usłyszeli Legende o Super Saiyanin God .Dawno temu Saiyanom groziło wielkie niebezpieczeństwo.Wźieli oni sześciu najpotężniejszych wojowników o czystych sercach i wyłonili jednego z nich którzy miał wżiąść energie od reszty.Ale on sam musiał mieć czyste serce.Niestety forma trwała zbyt krótko i Saiyanie zostali wtedy najprawdopodobniej zabici.W ten sam sposób Goku i reszta przyjaciół chcieli pokonać Beersa. Energię Sonowi oddali Gohan ,Goten ,Trunks ,Vegeta i jeszcze wcześniej nikomu nie znana moc Videl i Pan .Dzięki tej energi Goku mógł przemienić się w Super Saiyanin God ,a następnie staje do walki z Beersem.Walka byłą bardzo ciężka.Niestety Goku kończy się czas i traci postać SSJ God.Ale wiedział że nie może zostawić tej walki.Zamienia się w SSJ i walczy ponownie z Beersem.Zdenerwowany Beers tworzy ogromną kulę kulą ognia i rzuca w kierunku Ziemii.Goku stara sięją zatrzymać i wpada we wściekłość myśląc o tym że jak nie zatrzyma ataku Beersa to wszyscy jego przyjaciele zginą.Z tego powodu osiga ponownie poziom SSJ God,już bez niczyjej pomocy.Ledwo ale jednak zdołał odeprzeć Kulę i ocalić Ziemię.Goku wycieńczony zniszczeniem kuli wraca do swojej normalnej postaci.Beers łapię spadającego Goku i odkłada go lekko na Ziemię.Zachwycony tym,jak bardzo Goku starał się obronić Ziemię oszczędza planetę i razem z Whisem wraca do domu Bogów. Dragon Ball GT Black Dragon Ball Saga Seria GT zaczyna się, gdy Pilaf za pomocą starożytnych kul, thumb|Goku po przemianiestworzonych przed rozdzieleniem Ziemskiego Boga i Piccolo Daimaō, nieopatrznie zamienia Son Gokū w dziecko. Okazuje się, że kule mają taką moc, iż tylko one mogą przywrócić dawną postać bohaterowi. thumb|left|Gokū SSJ w GTOkazuje się też, że kule rozesyłane są we wszechświecie, i jeżeli nie powrócą na planetę, na której zotało wypowiedziane życzenie, w ciągu roku zostanie ona unicestwiona. Gokū leci statkiem kosmicznym wraz z Trunksem i Pan celem poszukiwań. Baby Saga Po ciężkiej wyprawie spotyka Dr Myū, który odtwarza komórki Tsufulianina o imieniu Baby. Po zlikwidowaniu labolatorum i znalezieniu kul, wracają na Ziemię, gdzie Baby wszczepił wszystkim implanty - zmieniając ludzi w Tsufilian, ślepo mu posłusznych. Gokū musi walczyć z przeciwnikiem posiadającym ciało i moc Vegety. Po ciężkiej walce o mało nie ginie, lecz Kaiôbito ratuje go przed wielką czarną kulą energii dzięki Teleportacji. Kaiôbito wraz z władcą Bogów na planecie Kaiôshinów wyciągają ogon Sona. Saiyanin leci na nową planetę Plant, gdzie zamienia się w Ōgon Ôzaru, a później w SSJ4. thumb|210px|left|Son SSJ3 w GTBaby thumb|190px|Son Gokū SSJ4w ciele Vegety również zmienia się w Ōgon Ôzaru. Po walce, Son Gokū zmusza Babyego, by opuścił ciało Vegety, a potem, dzięki Kamehame-Ha wysyła go w Słońce. Okazuje się, że aby stworzyć planetę Nową Plant użyto starożytnych kul, więc Son Gokū wraz z przyjaciółmi przenoszą wszystkich na planetę Plant aby uniknąć zagłądy rasy ludzkiej. Następnie Mūri prosi Polunę aby odtworzył Ziemię i przeniósł nań wszystkich Ziemian. Super Jinzōningen Jū Nana-go Saga Son Gokū dowiaduje się, że wszystkie złe istoty uciekły z Piekła, a Gero i Myū chcą podbić Ziemię za pomocą androidów #17 z Ziemi #17 z Piekła. Leci do piekła portalem, stworzonym przez sobowtóry, gdzie musi zmierzyć się z Freezerem i Cellem. Po pokonaniu ich ucieka z piekła portalem stworzony przez Piccolo (który bezpowrotnie przeniósł się do Piekła) i Dendego. Potem zaczyna walkę ze scalonymi w Super #17 androidami. Po ogromnych zmaganiach Gokū likwiduje go z pomocą siostry #17 - #18. Evil Shen Lóng Saga Po zlikwidowaniu Super #17 Gokū i przyjaciele chcieli wskrzesić ofiary wszystkich istot z Piekła. Na Smoczych Kulach pojawiły się pęknięcia, okazało się, że zbyt częste używanie ich spowodowało, że zamiast Shen Lónga pojawił się Zły Niebieski Shen Lóng, który wysłał siedmiu swoich popleczników w misję winiszczenia i unicestwienia Ziemi. Z pomocą Pan Son Gokū likwiduje smoki jednego po drugim. Walka z Yī Xīng Lóng okazuje się przerastać bohatera. Wraz z Vegetą, dzięki Tańcowi Fusion tworzą Gogetę, jednak fuzja szybko mija i płomyk nadziei gaśnie. Ostatecznie Son likwiduje go za pomocą Genki-Damy. Animowana smocza historia kończy się na wskrzeszeniu ofiar smoków i odejściu Son Gokū z Shen Lóngiem. Saiyanin odlatuje na grzbiecie smoka. Przed odejściem odwiedza Kame House i żegna się z Żółwim Pustelnikiem, Kulilinem i Umigame. Następnie zaś zstępuje do Piekła, gdzie zamienia ostatnie słowa z Piccolo, po czym znika i widzimy go, gdy na Shen Lóngu leci w stronę nieba, wtedy smocze kule wtapiają się w niego. Po Dragon Ball GT Po upływie około 60, 95 lat widzimy go na jednym z Tenka-ichi Budōkai, gdzie na trybunach obserwuje poczynania swego potomka, Gokū Juniora. Dragon Ball Kai Dragon Ball Kai to odnowiona wersja serii Dragon Ball Z, została wydana z okazji dwudziestolecia całego anime. Gokū występuje w tych samych momentach, co w pierwowzorze. thumb|left|170px|Son Gohan i Son Gokū u Mutena Rōshi thumb|right|174px|Gokū w [[Dragon Ball Kai]] Osiągnięte poziomy *Ôzaru, *Fałszywy Super Saiyanin, *Super Sayianin, *Ultra Super Saiyanin, *Super Sayianin 2, *Super Sayianin 3, *Super Saiyanin God, *Ōgon Ôzaru, *Super Saiyanin 4. Galeria Goku z kulą.jpg|Son z Sì Xīng Qiú dziadka Zzz.png Ôzaru.png|Chłopak przemieniony w Ôzaru Son i Chihci na Kinto.jpeg|Son i Chihci na Kinto Son i Kulilin na treningu u Żółwiego Pustelnika.jpg|Kulilin i Gokū na treningu u Mutena Roshi Goku i Kulilin podczas lekcji u Żółwiego Pustelnika.jpg|Goku i Kulilin podczas lekcji u Żółwiego Pustelnika Goku wzbija się w przestworza za Namem.jpg|Na Tenka-ichi Budōkai walczy z Namem Goku na TB.png|Gokū na TB Goku na Wieży Muskułów.jpg|Gokū na Wieży Muskułów Zeni1.JPG|Son w fillerze trzyma Zeni Goku surfuje na Kinto.png|Gokū surfuje na Kinto Goku na Kinto.jpg|Son leci na Kinto Gokuu.jpeg Goku SSJ - Kai.png|Pierwszy raz SSJ - DB Kai SonGoku.png|Na Cell Game Dragon-ball-songoku.jpg|Podczas Anoyo-ichi Budōkai Goku SSJ2 kontra Majin Vegeta.png Goku SSJ Three (1).jpg|Super Saiyanin Three Goku, Genki Dama, Świat Kaioshinów.png Genki Dama - Świat Kaioshinów.jpg Genki Dama - Świat Kaioshinów (2).png Super Saiyanin God (3).jpg|Super Saiyanin God Pomnik.jpg|Pomnik Sona w DBGT Przypisy